Pagi, Hujan, dan Kucing Hitam
by opurple
Summary: Pelukan, berlatar belakang bumi sehabis hujan. Tetsuro Kuroo sudah mahfum, Tak akan ada yang bisa membuat Tukishima Kei merasa malu setengah mampus kecuali dirinya. See? — A Kurotsuki drabble. Hope it will warm your heart!


**Pagi, Hujan, dan Kucing Hitam.**

By **opurple.**

Kurotsuki | Rated T | Romance, slice of life, fluff | drabble

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **Warning:** slash, unbetaed, possibly typo, _**dldr!**_.

 **Mini note:** Karena saya sedang tergila-gila pada mereka.

* * *

Prefektur Miyagi—di awal musim penghujan, pagi buta dimana ia selalu terbangun dengan suara ayam, sekarang—berbeda. Langit-langit yang dalam pandangan buramnya itu kini seolah ikut berbunyi, ia terjaga. Memasang lagi kaca mata miliknya, menguap kecil ia paksa pergi dari ranjangnya. Tirai kamar ia sibak, dan hujan adalah penyambutnya. Mengesah, ia ingin tidur lagi.

Begitulah inginnya sebelum sang kakak berteriak, menyuruhnya lari pagi. Bilangnya tadi ada telepon dari pelatih Ukai bahwa akan ada latihan akhir pekan jadi ia perlu pemanasan. yang benar saja— "Berisik." Tapi hanya begitu jawabnya. Namun toh pada akhirnya ia menurut, menyeduh kopi hangat lalu duduk di teras balkon kamarnya, ia—menunggu hujan mereda.

Hujan sudah reda, meski gerimis kecil masih setia turun, bukan masalah besar. maka buru-buru ia memakai pakaian olahraganya, lengkap dengan jersey hitam Karasuno. Katanya, latihan akan dimulai pukul 8 dan ini masih pukul 6, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengabaikan fakta adanya latihan di akhir pekan dan kembali tidur. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa tendesinya ia tolak.

Lari pagi bukanlah hal yang buruk, dengan gerimis kecil, bau tanah khas yang menguar, membuat ia terlena. Kesegaran ini adalah sesuatu yang merindu. Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang ia rindu, namun sensasi _petrichor_ seolah menamparnya untuk merasakan—rindu. Dan fragmen-fragmen memori di otaknya kembali terekam. Pas sekali, _playlist_ musik yang ia putar secara acak kini mendendangkan lagu melankolis. Begitu pun kakinya berhenti karena ada seekor kucing di depannya. Ah—

"Kuro," hitam bulunya, oranye terang yang mengingatkannya akan langit senja adalah warna matanya.

"Hai, Tsukki!" Teriakkan dari jauh mengalihkan pandangannya dari kucing, ia kira itu Yamaguchi, tapi dari nada suaranya itu berbeda. Dia—

"..." Oh—yang asli.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Megane-kun." Tetsuro Kuroo mendekat, begitu pun kucing hitam yang sudah berlari menjauh dari radar Tsukishima Kei.

"Sial sekali pagi-pagi sudah bertemu denganmu," begitulah ia, mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kata sarkasme. "—Kuroo-san."

Tetsuro Kuroo memasang mimik tersakiti, "Jahatnya Tsukki, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau?"

" _That should be my line_ , Kuroo-san." Kei mendecih, ia palingkan wajahnya, "...ngapain kau di Miyagi?"

"Aku kangen sama kamu, masa gak boleh main ke sini."

"Heh," mau tak mau ia kembali menatap sang kapten dari klub voli Nekoma, rivalnya. "Konyol." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan lari kecilnya, dan musik yang sempat berhenti kembali terputar.

Bukan Tetsuro Kuroo namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia menolak dirinya sudah bebal, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kepongahan Kei. Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang meruntuhkan tembok imajiner yang tidak pernah orang tersebut perlihatkan pada siapapun. Ia mengikuti Kei, berlari kecil di sampingnya. "Aku serius, kau tahu."

Masih abai.

"Kei..."

"Tsukki..."

"Megane-kun..."

"Sayang..."

" _!_ " Kei tersentak, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah padam. "K-kuroo-san!" Lengan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!'

"Menciummu, sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Kau!" —jeda yang disengaja, diikuti suara bisikkan, "Kalau ada yang lihat gimana?!"

"Tidak akan, di tengah ladang persawahan begini, pagi buta lagi." Tetsuro mengacak rambut pirang itu dengan lembut, dan terkekeh karena yang bersangkutan makin memerah. "Kayak aku gak hafal jalan ke rumahmu saja." Dan inilah yang ia sebut dinding imajiner itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa membuat Tukishima Kei merasa malu setengah mampus kecuali dirinya. _See?_

Kei menunduk, seolah sepatu olahraganya lebih menarik ketimbang menatap pemuda di depannya, dan gerimis benar-benar sudah berhenti. Matahari juga mulai naik semakin tinggi.

"Hei," Tetsuro dengan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sang kasih, "...lihat aku." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, terima kasih pada rambut ayamnya. Walau pun begitu, Kei masihlah begitu kecil. Kurus, dan kulitnya begitu pucat. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki pundak lebar dan otot-otot yang pantas disandang seorang kapten.

Dan Kei kembali dipaksa, untuk menatap warna itu, warna yang sekali lagi—mengingatkannya dengan langit senja. Andai, kalau dirinya boleh berestimasi. Kali ini saja, ia—berhasil menemukan dirinya sendiri di sepasang pupil itu. Lalu mereka bersua. Kenyamanan dalam geming itu mereka nikmati bersama-sama.

Pelukan, berlatar belakang bumi sehabis hujan. Tetsuro Kuroo sudah mahfum, dan ia akan berkata. "Aku pulang."

Begitu pun dengan Tsukishima Kei. Tidak ada lagi tentatif dalam hatinya, semoga saja— "Selamat datang kembali." —ia benar-benar sudah berhasil menggeser nama lama di hati seorang yang baru-baru ini menyandang status kekasih hatinya.

Tetsuro berkunjung di kediaman Tsukishima, satu jam waktu mereka melepas rindu sebelum Kei pergi latihan akhir pekan. Maka, begitu sampai di dalam kamar sang bungsu Tsukishima itu, Tetsuro memojokkannya. Satu bulan sudah mereka tak bertemu. Mana bisa lagi ia tahan. "Kei..."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan mudah kali ini."

Kei terkekeh, dengan nadanya yang kembali sarkastik, ia membalas. "Aku mengerti, bodoh." Mereka belum melakukan kontak fisik yang menentu, tapi Kei sudah merasakan sesuatu yang masif menekannya saat mereka berpelukan tadi. "Mesum."

Tetsuro ikut tertawa bersamanya, bisa saja Kei _nya_ seperti itu. Ah—kalau begini, rasa-rasanya ia butuh lebih dari pada satu jam.

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

 **Last, review dan salam kenal!**


End file.
